1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an outdoor shower device; in particular, it relates to a outdoor shower device capable of keeping a constant water temperature thereby allowing a user to take a shower outdoors or at countryside with warm water of constant temperature.
2. Description of Related Art
For numerous urbanites worldwide, field camping is one of preferred outdoor recreation activities, and in order to thoroughly enjoy contacts with environments differing from their daily lives, it is common to choose certain natural, sparsely populated camping locations, especially undeveloped encampment sites which are most favorable for some camping fans. However, such undeveloped encampment sites usually lack of tap water or electric power supplies. Hence, upon taking a shower, it is typical to draw river water streams or else may need to use a water tank or barrel to specifically carry water for direct body washing. In winter or cooler climates, whereas, it is not acceptable for general people to take a shower directly with cold water, unless that they take a large metal container along with them for loading water and then heat water with wood fire thereby allowing users to clean their bodies with warm water. But, in terms of field camping, such a solution requires tedious preparations beforehand for conveyance of quite a few equipments to the encampment sites so as to fulfill the expectations on taking a shower of hot water. Accordingly, it is pretty inconvenient for many camping fans and is also an issue that currently many camping utility manufacturers intend to resolve.
Therefore, it would be the best solution to offer an outdoor shower device which is well adapted for water storage and heating in field environments and allows the user to take a shower with water source of constant temperature.